


cafuné

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: 2009!phan, Foreplay, Hair Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cafuné (noun): the act of running your fingers through your lover's hair. </p><p>Dan is looking for Phil's shitty flat irons. Phil is looking for an excuse to act on his desires. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cafuné

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this is all made up inside my brain, please don't read if RPS makes you uncomfortable, no towels were harmed in the writing of this fic

“Do you have straighteners?”

Phil absently flicked through a Scott Pilgrim comic book. He tried to push away the idea of Dan just out of the shower. “Yeah, they’re in my cabinet,” he called back.

Seconds passed, and all Phil could hear was rustling from inside the bathroom door.

“I can’t find them,” Dan whined. “Phiiiiieeeel!”

Phil closed his book, got up and opened the door. As the door started to open, Dan jumped back a few inches, both hands moving to cover his chest. Which was very bare. Unfortunately, that meant that the white towel he was holding around his (also very bare) waist dropped to the floor.

Though he was a legal adult, Daniel Howell had not fully grasped the fact that he had two hands.

“Fuck,” he said, relatively calmly, and clumsily moved his hands to try and cover his dick.

“Oops,” Phil said after a few seconds. 

Dan looked down. “Yeah. I’m kind of… totally naked.”

Phil nodded. He was very much aware of that.

“And I still don’t have the straighteners.”

“Right. I should help you with that.” Phil said the words slowly and strangely, his eyes focused on Dan’s face. Just Dan’s face.

The towel was still lying on the floor. Out of the corner of his eye, completely unintentionally, Phil could see Dan’s hand slowly move away from his crotch, making him totally nude. Phil opened the cabinet as Dan stared.

“Here’s the iron,” he said, and handed the iron to Dan, still looking away. “Oh, except you need to dry your hair a bit.” Phil methodically and gingerly reached for another white towel. “Fashion tip,” he added, and tried to crack a smile. Like they were just two platonic bros. Like they were bantering with each other in the high school locker room. Unfortunately, his dilated pupils showed the intensity and hunger beneath his lighthearted, jokey facade. 

Dan cleared his throat. “Thanks.”

Phil allowed himself a glance at Dan's cock. It was hard to avoid, seeing as it was right there. And it was really there. Phil moved behind Dan, his clothed crotch centimeters away from Dan’s nude ass. “If you want, I can do it.” Phil's cheeks burned. "I mean, erm... dry your hair."

Dan made a strange sound, somewhere between choking on water and a groan. The lack of distance between them put his whole body on edge. “Uh-huh,” he blurted. Phil took that as a go ahead. His arms gently gripped Dan’s hips.

He began by massaging Dan’s head with the towel. Phil had gone to a fancy salon once, and they gave him a massage before his haircut. He usually hated massages but he remembered the feeling of melting into the masseuse’s arms. Phil reckoned Dan would be the same.

He finished towel-drying Dan’s hair, and dropped the second towel on the tile floor. Phil’s hands tousled Dan’s hair, running his fingers through the dark curls. He moved down the back of Dan’s head and traced his index finger through all of Dan’s thick hair. Phil stopped at Dan’s nape, and traced a circle there. Dan immediately stiffened, as if zapped by some Greek thunder god. Phil leaned down and pressed his lips to that spot, and Dan groaned. He leaned back into Phil, and Phil’s hands moved further up Dan’s torso.

Phil’s mouth pressed harder against Dan’s skin—it was tan and surprisingly clear for an eighteen year old. Dan’s whole body tasted like Phil’s berry bodywash, and Phil didn’t mind that little element of himself behind Dan’s taste. He moved towards Dan’s scapula, pressing the front of his jeans further and further into Dan’s bottom. It was becoming rhythmic.

He licked the area, as if to sterilize a wound, and barely came up for air before pressing down once more. Dan’s mouth was perpetually open by this point, and he’d quietly groan every time Phil’s skinny jeans got especially close to his arse.

Phil was satisfied once Dan’s inner neck had a dull magenta patch. When his lips finally stopped pressing against Dan’s body, Dan whimpered.

At some point in the last five minutes, Phil’s jeans had been pulled off and now he was left in his plaid boxers and t-shirt. Dan turned around, playing with the elastic band of Phil's boxers. "More," he whined, pulling the elastic waistband so that it snapped against Phil's hips. It stung, but when Phil bit his tongue, it wasn't about the pain. 

Fashion tips were the last thing on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> wow so this is actually my first smutty thing?!? if you have any feedback, let me know. i LOVE comments. inspired by dan talking about phil's flat irons in phil is not on fire.
> 
> find me @ tumblr: hishowell


End file.
